Angst
by untamed-magic
Summary: It's the aftermath of Daine and Numair's return from the Divine Realms and they discover things are no longer as simple as they were there. Song fic to TaTu's 'All the things she said'


Angst Summary: It's the aftermath of Daine and Numair's return from the Divine Realms and the weight of other peoples opinions are tangling the beautiful web of their love. Song fic to TaTu's 'All the things she said' only in this case it's 'All the things he said' cos well, their relationship happens to be non homosexual. Funny that hey? Must be something to do with Daine being a girl I spose. .  
Disclaimer: I OWN THEM!!!! Tamora stole them from me!!!!! They are MINE I tell you!!!! *Breaks down into a pathetic fit of sobbing* OK OK! I admit it. I was the one who stole them! You'll find them in my cupboard under my jeans! Just please go easy on me!  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first Daine/Numair fic but I have loved them for ages and have written lots of other fics about lots of other things. Actually this is only a song fic but I was reading D/N fic and the song came on the radio and I thought it matched their situation perfectly (after a few adjustments of course) so I decided to write one. OK enough warbling. If you like it I would be SOOO happy to read your reviews!! If I get no reviews then I will think everyone hates me and kill myself and you will be responsible for the death of an innocent girl! So no pressure of nothing! ;) Now please continue and read!  
  
***********  
  
All the things he said  
  
All the things he said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things he said  
  
All the things he said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
Daine lay in bed wondering what on earth she was supposed to do, she absentmindedly stroked one of the many cats keeping her warm and sighed. It kept coming back to her, his warm breath on her cheek, the feel of his strong body crushed to hers, the joy of physical touch after the threat of being separated forever.  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
And what he had said - he loved her. Why her, how her? When he could have any beautiful, mature lady of the court! Clearly everyone else thought this way as well. She wished they would all just disappear! How she wished they could just shape shift and fly off together!  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
All the things he said  
  
All the things he said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things he said  
  
All the things he said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things he said  
  
All the things he said  
  
But the things he'd said - that was in a whole other world, now they were back to reality, with more threats, not the threat of death but the silent threats of accusation, sometimes voiced in hissing whispers. Shame, shame, the word seemed to echo around Daine's head, perpetual, not stopping, not giving her a moments peace. She knew Numair felt the same way and it was haunting him too. She felt as though she were caged, unable to decide anything for herself, held in by the steel bars of humanities oppressive opinions. She also knew the thought he had voiced while still in the Divine Realms, that he felt he was taking advantage of her, worried him. She knew it was ridiculous and so did their friends but everyone else seemed to think the same way as Numair, and she herself had witnessed a confrontation he'd had with one of the mages from the university. The words still haunted her.  
  
"So...you haven't given up on your womanising have you, you've only switched tactics, haven't you?" The mans voice dripped with poison. "I don't see how it is any of your business." Was the cool reply "Oh it isn't my business, not personally, just gossip, gossip that could ruin you Numair, if I were you, I would drop the little slut before it's too late." She had been a cat at the time, unbeknownst to him, unable to stop Numair as he'd raised his fist to hit the man, luckily for the man he'd disappeared just in time by way of his gift.  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's his fault but I want him so much  
  
Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
With time she'd learnt to ignore the stares just as she'd had to deal with peoples less than kindly reactions to her magic, but Numair, Numair was an important person. However tainted the mage's words she knew they spoke the truth. But she knew Numair was prepared to risk it all, and it touched her deeply.  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
She thought back to her mother's words before she had chosen to leave the Divine Realms. "Go my sweet, you have a good man waiting for you, a strange one no doubt, but a good one." She had her mothers blessing. Shouldn't that count for something?  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
And her father. He hadn't had anything to say on the subject, but then she had sensed that he wanted her to be happy, to be free, free to hunt and play with her chosen mate.  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?  
  
All the things he said All the things he said Running through my head All the things he said All the things he said Running through my head This is not enough This is not enough  
  
It wasn't enough, all this dreamy remembrance of his embraces, this torrid anxiety over other peoples opinions. She needed more, she needed to be able to hold him in her arms every morning, when she woke up and share the beautiful sunrise with him. She eased herself out of bed, careful not to crush a friend and went to find him. She finally had an answer for his proposal. 


End file.
